


Big Brother

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [18]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Brothers, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric meets Baileywick’s family
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Big Brother

“I feel like some kind of village farmer,” Cedric muttered to himself. “I’m never going to get the dirt out from under my nails!” Rosemary let out a caw and he looked up at the magpie sitting in the tree above him. “Well I don’t see you offering me any help, Miss Rosemary!” he huffed. He blinked when the magpie fluttered down, pecking at the ground with her beak before scratching at it with her feet. He laughed, shaking his head as he gently shooed her away. “I’ve got this, Rosemary,” he assured her.

Cedric let out a satisfied sigh as he managed to pull out the small bulb in one large piece. The bulb could be used if broken up but it was far stronger when collected whole. He put it into a basket by his side, pushing himself up as he tried to clean off his hands.

“So you’re Wicky’s boytoy, hm?”

He nearly dropped his basket. Cedric whirled around, blinking at the man smiling at him. “Wha-what?!” he squawked.

The other held up his hands, hoping to calm the other. “My brother! Wicky,” he explained.

“...boytoy?”

“Well compared to him you are,” Nigel pointed out.

Cedric blushed and tried to hide this by looking into his basket to check the supplies he had collected so far. “I wouldn’t call myself a boytoy per se…”

Nigel laughed, clapping Cedric on the shoulder and nearly making him drop his basket. “Don’t be so modest! You’re the first person he’s been with in years! I couldn’t be happier for him.”

The sorcerer shared a look with his familiar, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know he had told you about us.”

“We write letters back and forth. Wicky always sends them at the same exact time. He took several letters telling me all about you,” Nigel said.

“...hopefully just the good things…”

Nigel laughed, clapping his back again. “You know, we were always worried about Wicky.”

“Worried?” Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was always afraid that he was sacrificing living a life just to serve the Royals. I didn’t want to imagine him missing out on everything he could be doing because he’s so focused on his work,” Nigel explained. “Knowing that he’s at least found someone he cares about? I can breathe a sigh of relief now.”

“Oh well I…”

Nigel’s hand tightened ever so slightly at the back of Cedric’s neck. He pulled the sorcerer closer, forcing their faces to be inches away from each other. “My brother had his heart broken thirty years ago. The person he gave his heart to cheated on him. He was  _ devastated _ . You’re the first person he’s been with since then. If you do anything to make him feel that pain again…”

“Cedric? Nigel? What are you two doing out here?” Baileywick raised an eyebrow as he approached the pair.

Nigel’s hand was off Cedric in a flash and he smiled as he pulled his little brother into a hug. “I was just meeting your pretty boytoy, Wicky!”

Baileywick snorted, “Cedric is hardly a boytoy.”

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or pleased with that,” Cedric snorted.

“He’s more like a man doll, perhaps. Not a boytoy.” He chuckled when Cedric pouted at him, patting his arm. “I’m teasing, dear.”

“Very funny…”

“You two look good together,” Nigel said with a smile. “I’m glad you found someone.”

Baileywick smiled, looking at Cedric. “So am I,” he said.

“I still question being called a boytoy,” Cedric countered.

“Of course you do, darling.”

“I’m a sorcerer.”

“I know.”

“I should be called something like...like a magical puppet!”

Baileywick and Nigel laughed together at Cedric’s attempt to find a new word for boytoy. The sorcerer was fairly certain that the magpie was laughing too.


End file.
